Metro
Metro is a large, fast-paced map set within an underground subway station. It has multiple pathways to both the spawn locations of both teams and the upper region of the map, where much of the combat occurs. It is based on Battlefield 3 and 4's map Operation Metro Structure Metro features a multitude of tunnels that allow access to many areas of the map. Players usually spawn inside trains, but some can spawn in the shops on the upper level. They must either travel through the tunnels or ascend the escalators to the upper floor in order to encounter enemies. The upper floor consists of an elongated hall with escalators in the middle at both sides. There are shop spaces with doorways to link them, running parallel to the main hallway, allowing players to move with relative safety. A central atrium reveals more escalators on one side with options to go to either sets of platforms, and a doorway on the other side to a purple room, which contains a staircase to the lower region of the map. This central area is often heavily contested, and can be exceptionally dangerous if one is unprepared. There is emphasis on long-range weapons that can flank such as some sniper rifles and DMRs which get played commonly on the upper floor where cover is rare. Due to how the doorways between shops are laid out, it is impossible to pass from one end of the map to the other on the upper floor without stepping out of the shops - one will be forced into the main sightlines in order to accomplish this. You can go to enemy spawns by flanking on the lower floor. However, the addition of many stalls and crates into the main hall and central area provides quick and smart players cover as well as the opportunity to easily slip into the enemy's side of shops. Choke Points Strategy Metro is a very diverse map with many viable strategies. In general, one should avoid open spaces in the upper area as snipers are surprisingly common. When traversing the shop doorways, be alert - it is very easy to be surprised while doing so, as there are many places to hide, as well as being jumped by players entering these same pathways. This map has open areas, but also has tight spaces. Devising a loadout that can handle both of these extremes can improve one's performance. Flanking and ambushing are bountiful here, as it is very easy to get behind opponents and equally easy to retreat after attack. Oftentimes players will lie down at the tops of the escalators or just behind the signs and will not pay attention to anything behind them until they get shot. Tips Try using a high aim stability weapon or favorite weapon of choice to venture out into the middle and shoot targets --especially enemy snipers across the hall. An alternative would be equipping LMG to deal with anyone without constantly reload. Reloading could be problematic especially at the forefront of the battle. A shotgun is also an effective weapon to use in metro. However, users tend to be hated because this map emphasizes CQC combat. Another effective strategy is to get a high DPS/RPM weapon like FAMAS and flank (as seen on Fig.4 and 5 '') around the passageways and bottom of the map. This would most likely catch them off-guard. But remember to be wary. To go to the middle section of the map, Phantoms must follow the red A's path on the walls, and Ghosts, must follow the green D. (''Figure 1, 2 and 3) To find the passageway directly to the enemy base. Walk forward from the starting point (D for Ghost, A for Phantom) until you find Figure 4 and 5. Using these passageways is a way to ambush enemies. However, some enemies may try to intercept, always be ready for these ambushes. It's preferred to bring along a teammate, it will most likely be dealing with multiple enemies. Using PDW or Shotgun is effective at close ranges to ensure enemies have no time to react, and also an advantage to have better mobility. Always spawn on people in this map, choosing Random Location will most likely to spawn inside the train cars, forcing to navigate to get to the main action, and putting yourself at the risk of an ambush. Avoid direct charges on the upper floors. For example, on King of the Hill, try to go up towards the objective from the middle of the map rather than attacking directly. Try to duck behind cover while advancing on the enemy to prevent from getting killed. Don't run in straight lines. Snipers can easily aim for your head and get collaterals. Grenades are very effective, as many players are often stacked up in smaller corridors and unnoticeable. This also means that be very wary of grenades, especially near the escalators or corridors. It is best, when dodging a grenade, to run out from the center into one of the cubicles. On Flare Domination, always remember to attempt to control the side points, as they are both flanking routes. Controlling at least one of these gives another angle of attack towards the center Trivia * This is the only map set completely underground. Ravod 911 and Desert Storm have some underground sections, but neither are completely underground. * The Old Cropped version of AN-94 was on the middle-side part of the map. * Unlike the Operation Metro in BF3 and 4, this version of the map is much smaller and limited. For example, in Operation Metro, you could get outside of the subway, but in Metro, you can't. Also, one team doesn't have the spawn advantage unlike the Russian team in BF 3/4. * There are arcade machines in one of the shop spaces, but they are just props and are unplayable. They feature Phantom Forces, and other games that have been very popular on Roblox, such as The Mad Murderer by loleris. * Interestingly, many players hate Metro to the point where they ask for it to be deleted. This can be mostly blamed to the disliked general map design. And others complain that it is too laggy, compared to other maps. * All the advertisements around the Metro map include entertainment, education, business and clan ads. They're sometimes quite funny, like the Curl Up and Dye Hair Salon. * The ads can be shot through with every single weapon with little change in velocity, even shotguns. * Even though most of the out of the map spots have been patched, you can still be able to clip though thin walls. * Near the middle of the map, there is an advertisement that humorously said,"USE THIS GUN OR I WILL SHOOT U WITH IT!!" followed by a picture of a BFG 50. Category:Maps Category:Metro